Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire cet échange ?
by Miss Vintage
Summary: Lolita Malefoy, fille de Scorpius et de Rose, participa à un échange entre Dumstrang et Poudlard . Elle qui se revendique volontairement comme une rebelle parviendra-t-elle à ne pas se brûler les ailes ? Venez vite lire, même si mon résumé est pourri !


Lolita Malefoy ou Pourquoi j'ai accepté 

Cet échange ?

Moi, c'est Lolita Malefoy, une des seules emo sorcières de tout le règne sorcier. Je suis en 5e année à Poudlard, à Poustoufle. Je n'aime personne. J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch, je suis gardienne. Et toi ? A, et à ce qu'il parait, j'ai extrêmement mauvais caractère !

Je soupirais devant ma lettre. En effet, Poudlard avait décidé de mettre en place un programme d'échange avec les autres écoles de sorcelleries : les de 5 e année de Poustoufle et Serdiaigle iraient à Dumstrang. Les Gryffondor et Serpentard restaient à Poudlard en raison de leur animosité. On venait de nous informer que nous n'aurions que des correspondants du sexe opposé. Génial ! Pour l'instant, j'essayer de me concentrais sur ma lettre, chose difficile lorsque votre meilleur ami vous regarde continuellement ! Je soufflais bruyamment, et regardais Elias, qui cachait tant bien que mal son sourire. Je lui adressais un regard noir.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai pour que tu me regarde continuellement comme ça ?

-Non, rien, c'est juste que c'est marrant de te voir t'acharner ainsi sur ce pauvre parchemin !

-Elias, j'ai pas choisi de faire cet échange, alors ARRETE DE ME FIXER AVEC CET AIR DE REPROCHE CONTUNIEL !

- On dit continu, et pas continuel !

-M'en fous !

- Oh la la, mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur ?

-Lilou, donne moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas vous assommez tous les deux !

Lilou-Victoire Cowan, ma meilleure amie – et jumelle d'Elias- était venue nous rejoindre à la table de la bibliothèque. Mes deux meilleurs amis ne partaient pas, ils avaient –volontairement- bidouillé le balai d'un Serpentard n'ayant pas été sympa avec Lilou. Donc, pas d'échange pour eux ! A mon grand désespoir, d'ailleurs. Depuis cet incident, les Serpentards que nous croisions nous lançaient des regards plus que venimeux. Foutus serpents ! M'enfin ! Je reporter mon attention sur la conversation qui se déroulait entre les deux jumeaux :

-Lilou, je te dis que les hiboux, plus spécifiquement Bulle, sont infoutus de voler plus de 50 kilomètres !

-Eh ! Bulle est très bien capable de voler plus de 50 kilomètres ! Il est juste un peu vieux, c'est tout !

-Euh, Loli, Bulle n'est pas un peu vieux, mais COMPLETEMENT AS-BEEN !

Je leur tirais la langue, nan, mais sans blague, mon hiboux est peut être vieux, mais pas a ce point la ! Soudain, la sonnerie annonçant le couvre feu retentit. Je me levais, suivi par les jumeaux qui se disputaient toujours pour savoir si oui ou non Bulle était capable de voler plus de cinquante kilomètres. Une fois dans la salle commune, je souhaitais bonne nuit à Elias et montais dans le dortoir. Surprise que Lilou ne me suivent pas, je me retournais et la vis se tordre les mains, ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était gênée :

-Lilou, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh….Loli,je sais pas comment te dire ça mais…….

-Ben, tu me le dis avec des mots, comme d'habitude !

-Mais, j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal !

-Lilou, c'est quand tu ne me parle pas que je le prends mal !

-Bon……..Je sors avec Mathieu.

-Euh, une seconde. Mathieu, comme dans Mathieu Malefoy ? Mon frère ? Le seul l'unique ?

-Oui, comme dans Mathieu Malefoy, ton frère, le seul l'unique.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Euh, oui.

-Bon, ben c'est magnifique. Maintenant, tu vas le retrouver, je présume ?

-Euh, oui.

-Bon, et ben bonne nuit ! Et faites pas de conneries.

-Loli !!!

J'éclatais de rire et la laisser rejoindre mon crétin de frère. Lui, il était à Serpentard. Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, car il passait son temps à courir de jupons en jupons. Et s'il réservait ce traitement à ma Lilou, il allait entendre parler du prix de pommes (NdA : J'adore cette expression xD)

Je me mettais en pyjama et me couchais. Je m'endormis très rapidement.

Lorsque je me réveiller, je sentis une bouffée de nostalgie me montais en moi : je partais le matin même, direction Dumstrang, dans « le cadre d'un échange entre les deux écoles pour favoriser le dialogue entre élèves de différentes origines ». Rien que ça ! Après avoir déjeuné et fais ma valise, je me dirigeais vers le lit de Lilou. Je lui laissé un mot et me dirigeais vers le Hall.

* * *

**Voila la fin du premier chapitre. En espérant que ça vous ai plus ….**


End file.
